Tomorrow
by Jess23Scott
Summary: Her eyes wandered across the living room and out in the bright morning. Apparently it was a very long surgery. “Good, was it nice to have the day off?” Mark asked. She responded by leaning her head on his shoulder and nodding. A one-shot


Hey guys! This is my first Mark and Lexie one-shot, so please be kind! I really hope you enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy_

**Tomorrow**

**By Jess S**

To accomplish great things, we must dream as well as act – Anatole France

He rubbed his eyes as exhaustion took over him. Mark Sloan slammed the front door shut as he dragged himself to the couch, not having the energy to walk to the bedroom. With his legs stretched, he shut his eyes closed.

It didn't take too long before she pulled a blanket over him, and soon his voice was heard.

"Don't want join me, huh?" He invited, his eyes still closed but his mouth formed a soft smirk.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up" Lexie said softly, still holding her hands on the blanket as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

A low indistinct utterance fell from his lips, but it didn't reach Lexie's ears. "What?" She whispered, even though he was already sitting up. Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap, her feet surrounded him. "Did you sleep okay?" She responded his behavior with another question.

He nodded a yes, and his lips once again rediscovered the area between her neck and shoulder. Each tender kiss was followed by a moan. Mark's stubble tickled her neck, and a strange sound escaped Lexie's lips. "What was that?" He questioned.

Lexie slapped him on the chest and placed herself next him rather than on his lap. She locked their hands together. "How did the surgery go?" Her eyes wandered across the living room and out in the bright morning. Apparently it was a very long surgery. "Good, was it nice to have the day off?" Mark asked. She responded by leaning her head on his shoulder and nodding.

"Mommy" The little brown haired girl ran into the room. Suddenly she stopped as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie char. It isn't easy remembering that it's not allowed to run inside the house. She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at her father with wide open eyes.

"Daddy, you're up" The four year old girl paced towards the couch, and practically jumped on her father's lap. Her small hands formed it's way around Mark's neck. He kissed her forehead and Lexie stroked her daughters hair.

Lexie unlocked her arm from Mark, and said "Let's leave daddy so that he can get some sleep" However, another blue eyed child came into the living room. "I'm all finished" The other preschooler announced, he had already put on his soccer uniform and his shoes. Then Mark remembered that it was Saturday and weekly soccer practice was in order. Lexie took one look at her clock and realized that the time had fled to fast.

"Good boy" She said as she stood up and walked over to him to tie his left shoe. "Say bye to daddy"

Mark kissed them each on the cheek as they gave him a hug. Then the usual competition between a brother and a sister interfered of who can get to the door faster. And the rule of no running was forgotten. Lexie raised her arm in protest, but was too late.

Lexie turned towards Mark and kissed him. "Get some rest" Her voice soft as always. "Because I'm going to need it for when you come back?" He hinted amused. Lexie smiled as another kiss was planted on his lips. All she said was bye, but Mark was sure there was promises made when he meet her eyes. "Bye" Words were pronounced and he found himself shortly back to dream land.

_xxxxxxx_

"Mark"

"Mark"

Lexie searched his eyes in the dark. Soft brown meet sharp blue. "Derek has been paging you for ever, are you okay?" The on-call room was provided with little light so she searched for his pager on the desk with her hands. Finally he reached his hand under his pillow and handed it to her. "Well, I don't need it" Lexie spoke.

Mark got up throwing his feet on the floor, and rested his arm on his knees as he rubbed his eyes.

He groaned. "If it's not a matter of life or death, then I will seriously make it a matter of life or death" He put a pressure too each words.

"You had your chance to sleep last night" Lexie reminded him, but then soon she remembered. "However, very glad that you didn't take that opportunity" He smirked, as she blushed realizing exactly what words had escaped her mouth.

She waited patiently in front of him. Soon he looked up to find her hovering over him in her blue scrubs. As he looked at her face bathing in the little light that came through the window, he wondered if his future would be as he had dreamt it.

"Hey" His voice still deep from sleep greeting her. He got the same respond back, as she smiled at him. Her pager went off, and soon they were brought back to reality. Lexie found herself grabbing the door handle.

"Hey" Mark repeated.

"Yeah" Lexie turned her head towards the bed where he was sitting, and although it was too dark for her to see him clearly, she could hear "Tomorrow is the day" She didn't need to see him to know that a smirk was planted on his face.

"Tomorrow" Lexie said.

She turned the solid aluminum door handle and slowly walked out the room. However she didn't take a step before giving in to the desire to look at the beautiful object that decorated her ring finger. It was probably the hundredth time today alone that a simple thing as a engagement ring could capture her attention so easily.

Now, who could blame her for smiling?

**Hello again, hope you enjoyed it...Now all you have to do is press that little button and let me know what you think! Jess**

**Oh, and for those who didn't feel as if this made any sense; Mark and Lexie are to be married, so Mark was only dreaming the first part. **


End file.
